Nalu-I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you-Novel2
by Majin no tamashi
Summary: Sequel to Novel 1! I ain't gonna tell you anything so enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

**Natsu P.O.V**

'_LUCY!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(breath)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

_I sat bolt upright in my bed panting and sweating. I have got to stop having that stupid dream! It_'_s not my fault she left and that we can_'_t find her or that she might be dead_… _Right? Oh god please say she_'_s not dead! I would do ANYTHING for her to_ _come back_ _to me- I mean us! God what has happened to me? Since she has left I_'_ve just been so_… _depressed. _'_Shit! What is happening to me!? _'

'_Natsu are you ok! You almost set the hammock on fire! You looked so sad and then angry then you caught on fire! Is_… _is this about Lucy?_' _Happy said._

'_H-How did you know!?_' _God, has Happy turned psychic?!_

'_It_'_s so obvious. YOU TURNED DOWN A FIGHT WITH GRAY YESTERDAY! What next,_ _ERZA! You need to Snap Out Of It and Let It GO! Let HER Go!_'

_He can be so annoying! Why on EARTH would I want to forget her?_ _Lucy_…

'_I_… _I can_'_t Happy. She_'_s all I can think about_… _I_… _I_'_m_… _REALLY HUNGRY!_'

_Happy looked down and muttered _'_Wow, you got over her fast_…'

_I spun around, eyes narrowed and I could feel the flames around me, getting hotter and hotter. Was I angry at Happy?! Because of a girl?! NO! She isn_'_t any girl. She is Lucy._

'_DON_'_T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!_' _I growled._

_Happy looked scared. How could I do this to him! I put the fire out._

'_I_'_m sorry man. It_'_s just_… _It_'_s Lucy._'

'_It_'_s ok Natsu. I know. I miss her too._' _Happy whimpered._

_We headed towards the guild with the memory of Lucy playing through our mind like a video._

_(AT THE GUILD)_

_Mirajane pov_

'_OMG! It_'_s Natsu!_' _I screamed. The last time he was here was 3 weeks ago and that was because he needed food!_

'_EVERYONE ACT LIKE WE ARE NOT SAD! YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO TO HIM!_'

_Everyone_ _looked at me like I was psycho_…

'_OR ELSE I_'_LL KILL YOU_…'

_It took a second and then it sunk in a_ _bit and everyone lit up like light bulbs. Nice one me! Oh God, he_'_s walked in. Act normal!_

'_Hey Natsu! How are you! Good day isn_'_t it?_'

_God, I hope that wasn_'_t too corny!?_

'_Hey Mira_… _Any news on_… _you know_… _Lucy? No wait never mind it_'_s fine there_'_s probably nothing or maybe there is_…' _Natsu mumbled._

_Oh My God he looks horrible. I feel so bad! Maybe I should cook him something_… _Oh yeah! There was that thing from master!_

'_Master told me to tell you something! It_'_s about Lucy!_'

_He looked at me like a boy on Christmas day._

'_What! What did he say! Is she ok?!_' _Natsu replied._

'_He said_…_he said_ _that she_'_s joined another guild, I can_'_t remember which one, and they_'_re gonna_… _they_'_re_ _gonna play against us in the Grand Magic Games._'_Oh no. I just remembered what guild she joined. Natsu_'_s not gonna like this._

'_It was_… _um_…'

'_What guild did she join?_' _He asked sternly._

'_She joined_… _um_… _uh_…' _Oh no why do I have to tell him! Come on, Mira he can_'_t suffer forever._

'_She joined_… _Sabertooth_'

_Erza pov_

_Poor Natsu! I mean I was sad when I found out Lucy was in Sabertooth but Natsu hasn_'_t looked up from the table in 5 minutes and he turned down food. TURNED DOWN FOOD! I am not the one of those people who swears_ _but WTF! I guess I was like this when Jella-NO ERZA YOU ARE NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM and that moment-NO ERZA NO! I punched myself and everyone gave me the wtf look and I glared at them saying look away now if you don_'_t wanna die through my eyes. They looked away immediately. Back to the matter at hand-_

'_DO YOU NOT FUCKING CARE!_ _YOU JACKASS!_'' _Natsu screamed. I turned around to look at him properly. He was shouting at Gray. Natsu was on fire. Again. What are we going to do, Fairy Tail._

_Natsu pov_

_I can_'_t believe that bastard! He thinks I can just forget Lucy?_ _That_ _everyone gets it? That he gets it? No!_ _No one understands!_

_Right, I_'_m leaving. I can_'_t stand being near this jerk at the moment._

'_Hey! Where do you think you_'_re going kusohono (bastard flame)?_'

'_Anywhere away from you guys._' _I stormed out._

_Lucy pov_

'_I_ _miss Fairy Tail. I even miss Happy_'_s fish comments. But mostly I miss_…'"_Natsu_" _my mind said. SHUT UP I_'_M WITH STING NOW! Uh_… _Why do I date him?!_ _Oh yeah. Because if I date him for 1 year he will give me Libra and Pisces. My 2 last keys. I_ _need them. That_ _son of a bitch! I still get angry thinking about that damn deal! I swear_ _to god_ _I am __so_ _gonna break up with him after a year and kick him SO HARD in the balls!_ _Ok, shut up. You_'_ve got to train now, Lucy. Hard. In order to beat someone in the Grand Magic Games (probably not Fairy Tail_…_)I need to be able to use 4 spirits at a time. I_'_m almost there!_ _Just a few more training sessions with _"_my boyfriend._" _Uh. Here he comes._

'_Hey Luce._' _Sting said._

'_Don_'_t. Call. Me. Luce. Only Natsu calls me Luce. I_'_m Lucy to you. Jerk._'

'_I_'_m the jerk? You left the guild because of that bastard flame head. And you think I_'_m mean to you? I_'_m training you!_'

'_YOU ARE BRIBING ME TO DATE YOU!_'

'_well_… _that_'_s just for fun hehe._'

'_You pervert_…'

'_Awww you like me really. Don_'_t ya_'

'_NO! I_'_m only doing this because I get the keys. Right?!_'

'_Yeah, sure. Now, I need to prove to Rogue that you_'_re dating me so_… _This Friday dinner at 6.00. Please, try to look nice, ok?_'

'_ARE YOU SAYING I DON_'_T NORMALY LOOK NICE?!YOU BASTARD JACKASS DICKHEAD!_'

'_Oh shit_… _No That_'_s Not What I Mean! Never mind. See ya later doll._'

_He left_…

'_YOU ASSHOLE!_' _I screamed. Uh! Why couldn_'_t Rogue just believe! I don_'_t wanna go on a date with that idiot!_ _Oh God now I sound like a whining child. C_'_mon, Lucy. If it means you get Libra and Pisces then it is worth it. You can get through this_…

'_LUCY! IT_'_S 5.40!_' _Sting said._

_Shit._

_Master pov_

'_Ok brats! You must train because we are going to prove to everyone that we ARE the best guild!_' _I said._

'_YEAH!_' _shouted everyone._

'_Mira, Erza, where is Natsu?_' _I hadn_'_t even heard the sound of him and Gray fighting. That_'_s strange._

'_Uh_… _well_…' _mumbled Mira._

'_He left. He misses Lucy and he found out she is going to be in the Grand Magic Games. Do you think he will fight Lucy?_' _Erza said._

'_I don_'_t know, Erza, I really don_'_t_…' _I said._

_Natsu pov_

_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I left Happy in the guild, left with no food, didn_'_t hit Gray and I DIDN_'_T NOTICE ERZA! Good Lord I_'_m going Mad! It_'_s all Lucy_'_s fault! If she had just believed me then none of this would have happened. I would still be hiding how much I love her and she wouldn_'_t know and she wouldn_'_t have tried to date Gray and I wouldn_'_t have been kissed by Lisanna and she wouldn_'_t have_… _left. Who am I kidding it_'_s not her fault! It_'_s mine. I should have just told her. Straight out. No um_'_s or uh_'_s. I_'_M SO STUPID!_

'_Natsu? Are you in here?!_' _Happy shouted._

'_HAPPY! You_'_re OK!_'

'_Uh, yeah. The question is are you?_' _Happy asked, frowning._

'_Yeah. Why wouldn_'_t I be? _… _Oh right. Gray. He told me to forget Lucy. Just forget. I can_'_t forget someone I love! And I_'_ve changed, Happy. I_'_m all soppy and I can_'_t get over her. She_'_s probably forgotten about me already, but I can_'_t forget her. What do I do?_'

'_Wow. Um. You could get a girlfriend? That might help. Just so you know, she loved you too, Natsu. And I know it_'_s hard but you really_ _do have to try and forget her. Don_'_t get mad, but if all you think of is her then you will never get over her. It has been hard for all of us. I_'_m gonna give you some time to think. Oh, Master wanted to know if you are still OK with fighting in the Grand Magic Games with, you know, Lucy and all_…'

'_No, no it_'_s fine. I_'_ll fight. Thank you, Happy_'

'_Anytime, Natsu_'

_Happy left. I was alone. I could try and get a girlfriend_ _but who? No one would date me. Well, apart from_… _NO! But Happy said it would help, right? UH! Just get over her, Natsu! You are a fire mage for God_'_s sake! Right, so I guess I just ask her out. Well, back to the guild it is._

_AT THE GUILD_

'_Hey, Natsu! How are you?!'_

'_Uh, hey Lisanna._ _Uh, I was gonna ask you something._


End file.
